One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a force transmission device. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a force transmission device that joins with a plane and transmits a lateral force that is applied to the device to the plane for the purpose of laterally displacing the plane.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a sliding glass door or patio door, is a type of sliding door in architecture and construction. The sliding glass door can be a large glass window opening in a structure that provides gated access from a room to the outdoors, fresh air, and copious natural light.
Generally, the sliding glass door is usually considered a single unit consisting of two panel sections, one being fixed and one being mobile to slide open. Another design, a wall sized glass pocket door has one or more panels movable and sliding into wall pockets, completely disappearing for a ‘wide open’ indoor-outdoor room experience.
Often, the sliding door design has two panel sections, one fixed-stationary and one mobile to slide open. The actual sliding door is a movable rectangular framed sheet of window glass that is mounted parallel to a similar and often fixed similarly framed neighboring glass partition. The movable panel slides in a fixed track usually, and in its own plane parallel to the neighboring stationary panel.
Generally, a handle, or lever extends from a surface area and enables force to be leveraged and transmitted to the surface area. The handle can often be a part of, or attachment to, an object that can be moved or used by hand. In many instances, the design of each type of handle involves substantial ergonomic issues, even where these are dealt with intuitively or by following tradition.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.